plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
02:47 Celery Stalker: Costs 4 sun. Has 4 strength and 6 health. Must be planted behind a zombie. It will instantly be destroyed after 2 turns. 02:48 Knight Zombie: Costs 4 sun, 2 strength, 4 health. Armored or shielded for a turn. 02:48 Stallia: Trick. Costs 2 sun. When played, a selected zombie and the zombies surrounding it get covered in spores and have a 50% chance to not attack. 02:48 Hello. 02:48 Hi~ 02:49 The sound of the velociraptors communicating with each other in Jurassic Park is actually the sound of tortoises mating. 02:50 Heavenly Peach: Costs 3 sun, no strength, 3 health. Restores a plant's health by 1 after every turn. 02:50 Tortoise: Plant trick. Costs 3 sun. When played, it is carried by a Rotobaga and dropped on top of a random zombie, doing 2 damage to that zombie, but 1 damage if that zombie has any kind of headwear. 02:51 Hello. 02:51 Back 02:51 Hi~ 02:51 Hello. 02:51 hive 02:52 Hi there! 02:52 So now what? 02:52 -screeches- 02:52 So anyone wants to see the PVZO plank walker? 02:52 Sure. 02:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x23qV7zQGgA 02:52 Here 02:54 potatoes 02:55 Aaaand dead chat thanks to potatoes. 02:55 *watched Iama's video* 02:56 Hwei 02:57 So how was it? 02:57 Hi there! 02:57 Ima download Luxor 5th Passage! :D 02:57 Hi~ 02:57 hive 02:57 Video was a bit laggy. 02:57 I know 02:58 Slow computer 02:58 The Zombot Plank Walker is a bit different from the main PvZ2. 02:58 YAZ 02:58 So guys is the electric currant released? 02:58 For example, you saw he was about to charge forward? 02:59 Yeah. 02:59 YAY 02:59 He didn't 02:59 I just hope for moar worlz 02:59 He has a charge attack 02:59 But you will never know when will he do it 02:59 World War or '76 Zombie War 02:59 Because PF doesn't stop it. 02:59 I just mistaked the number in PvZCC 03:02 Finished watching the video. 03:03 Me too. Finished watching. 03:04 Few differences there. 03:09 I have to leave. 03:09 bive 03:09 Ok then. 03:10 wb 03:22 ... 03:22 \door spam 03:30 ... 03:30 ded 03:30 Alive. 03:30 Hello. 03:30 hi 03:30 Hello. 03:31 hey hey hey 03:31 The sound of velociraptors communicating in Jurassic Park are actually the sounds of turtles mating 03:31 You said tortoises last time. 03:31 the sound of turtles mating is actually the sounds of velociraptors communicating in Jurassic Park 03:32 your move 03:32 What? 03:32 -jp velociraptor communicates with another velociraptor- 03:32 the sounds of movement in Johnny Test is actually the sounds of whip cracks 03:33 *are 03:33 The sounds of Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are actually the sounds of Cactus in Garden Warfare. 03:34 The sound of E.T walking in the movie was actually the sound of a person squishing jelly with their hands 03:37 tiem to extrucct luxor 5th passagg 03:37 anyone else got some movie facts? 03:38 O.J. Simpson almost played the Terminator, but James Cameron thought his persona was “too pleasant” to portray such a dark character. 03:38 The voice of Boo from Monsters, Inc., Mary Gibbs, was just a toddler during production. The crew couldn’t get her to sit still and read her lines, so they had her play in the studio while following her around with a mic. 03:40 Hello. 03:40 orange juice simpson 03:40 why isn't he in the couch gag 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 Hello. 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 IYNH? 03:41 CRAZY!!!!!!!! 03:41 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 How do you shoot peas at a person? 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 CUT YOUR HEAD 03:41 Insert your name here? 03:41 Rapunzel and Flynn from Tangled can be seen in Frozen 03:41 Ernesto? 03:41 Thank you. 03:42 Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck can all be seen making a brief cameo in The Little Mermaid. 03:42 I've been thinking about the state of this wiki's chat 03:42 It would take about 9.4 million balloons to lift Carl’s house in Up. 03:42 We have only about 3-5 mods 03:43 most of the mods are always afk 03:43 The creators of The Lion King have been accused of lifting elements from an anime series from the 1960s called Kimba the White Lion. 03:44 I remember that controversy 03:44 Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End is the most expensive film ever made. 03:44 Really? How much did it cost to be made? 03:45 Beavis and Butthead is better than that 03:45 in all actuality 03:45 but that's just my opinion 03:46 $378.5 million 03:46 Wow. 03:46 Avatar raised $2.788 billion in the box office 03:47 From December 2017 to 2019, there will be more sequels to avatar 03:48 Jurassic World 2 will be released on June 22, 2018 03:49 tiem to install 5th passage 03:49 here goes nothing 03:50 Frostbite Park 03:50 -child and mother hiding in kitchen, fearing- 03:50 YASSS 03:50 -mammoth appears- 03:50 IZ INSTALLING 03:51 yaz 2016 04 10